When Firestar Wants a Taco
by Lillifang
Summary: One day I wanted a taco, just one little taco but now I'm in a giant mess. Why am I so much less intelligent then everyone else! WHY!
1. The Taco

Hi my name is Firestar and one day I decided to eat a taco.

The End.

Just kidding! So I went to Graystripe's den so I could steal a taco from him but just as zI was about to take a bite of the taco Graystripe walked in!

"What are you doing with my taco Firestar?" He asked suspisously.

"What do you think, I'm eating it." I said and opened my mouth to take a bite.

"Do you think I'm okay with that?" Graystripe asked.

"Yes."

"See Firestar this is your problem, you just assume everyone agrees with whatever you're doing."

"Because they do."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"GIMME THE TACO!"

"You need anger-management classes Graystripe."

"Fine I'll go to anger-management classes if you GIMME THE TACO!"

"FINE I'LL GIVE YOU THE TACO!"

"We better get you anger-management classes too, Firestar."

"Okay! =D"

"You also need someone to check your brain."

I gave Graystripe his taco and followed him outside the camp, into the parking lot and got into the passenger seat of Graystripe's car.

"Graystripe can we go to Taco Bell? Pwease?"

"We can go if you stop acting like a two-year old."

"YAY! What's a year Graystripe?"

"Does this mean that you've never gotten turned into a human and put through high-school by some crazy fan-fiction author?"

"No I'm just not intelligent like the rest of you are."

"Like I said you need to have your brain checked."

The rest of the drive passed in silence, until we got to Taco Bell. We went into the drive-through and got tacos. Yay! Actually Graystripe got a taco but my order got mixed up and I got a breakfast burrito, it was really tasty. Anger-management class is next but I'm so tired, I'm just gonna sleep through this one.

**Yay my first chapter of my first story is complete! Thanks for reading it =D.**

**I don't own Warriors, Taco Bell or any thing else mentioned.**


	2. Agner Ngmaaneet Clsseas

The sign on the door read Anger Management Classes, at least Graystripe told me that's what it meant, all I could see was Agenr Mgmaanneet Clsseas. Graystripe knocked on the door and a weird looking purple cat opened it.

"Hey y'all!" She said in a Texan accent. "Welcome to Anger Management Classes, I'm Dandelion!"

"LET US IN NOW OR DIE!" Graystripe screamed angrily.

"Whoah, no need to be angry dude, it's groovy in here," She said raising a paw in a peace sign.

"Uh, thanks? But why are you named Dandelion, aren't they yellow?" I said, after all the cat seemed nice, even if she was a little weird.

"Don't even ask, you should be happy I'm letting you in, punk.."

"Ummm," Was all I could manage.

She led us into the room which she had obviously decorated for widely different purposes. One side looked very cowboy, with horses painted on the walls and a mechanical bull for riding. The next part of the room looked like the 70's or maybe the 80's, I don't know open firepit, shag rugs and beaded curtains. Then there was a part decorated with yoga mats, various plants and lots of animal pictures. The last part was very dark with a dartboard and, ummmmm, actually that's all there was in that space.

"So according to your auras you want anger management classes, correct?" The cat who could cure our anger said, switching personalities.

"Uhh how did you know that?" I asked.

"It's obvious dude, like no one comes here for anything else," She replied, back in groovy mode. "So, are you dudes gonna take the test or what?"

"Test?!" We said in shock.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that!"

"Uh-oh, angry side got to get a clever reply," I thought, "maybe I can distract her."

"Hey I was just wondering, why do you act so different? It's like you have different personalities and their fighting for control."

"Finally some one noticed!" Dandelion said, "See I sent myself back in time and brought myself as a baby to different enviorments so I'd grow up and have multiple personalities. Thanks for noticing."

"Cool, so about the test," Graystripe said, "What's it about?"

"It's just to make sure that you need these classes but since you noticed my multiple personalities you don't have to take it, you can join any classes you want for free!" Dandelion smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Thanks," I said sincerely, "When can we start?"

"How's next Tuesday?"

"Great!" I said, "See you then."

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finished I hope you liked it! Thank you to Spottedpool and Light of the Blue Moon for reviewing. (Cool names by the way!) Next chapter Firestar gets his brain checked!**


	3. Discontinued

**So, recently I looked back at this story and decided that it was not my best work. I have now elected to rewrite it. Hopefully, the revised version of When Firestar Wants A Taco will be posted later this month. The revised version will hopefully be funnier, have longer chapters, make the characters personalities more in depth and realistic, and involve more tacos! In the mean time, here are some excerpts from the new and improved, When Firestar Wants A Taco!**

"Come here my little Teacup," a loud voice called. "Don't be afraid." A cat staggered through the abandoned ThunderClan camp, grinning creepily.

As the strange cat padded around, Firestar gulped, he was really in trouble this time. It had only been so long since his patrol had been running through the forest, relaxed, looking forward to getting back to camp. The patrol had almost been back to the camp, when they were ambushed. It had all happened so fast, the last thing Firestar remembered was Graystripe calling out to him, "Run Firestar, its too late for us."

Firestar was getting ready to spring out at the creepy cat, when he heard a small noise. Then, everything went dark.

!

"Firestar, what are you doing?" Graystripe asked peering into the leaders den.

"Hey Graystripe, what's up?" The orange leader asked nonchalantly.

"What are you doing?" Graystripe spoke more impatiently now.

"Come see for yourself," Firestar said, turning his laptop screen towards Graystripe.

!

"What do you think it is?"

"I bet it's evil!'

"Maybe it's from Twolegs."

Firestar strode forward to inspect the unusual object, causing the crowd to part nervously, their murmurs quieting.

Firestar leaned in sniffing the foreign object. The crowd gasped. After circling the oddity twice Firestar stopped and prodded it with a cautious claw. The crowd gasped again. Leaning close, Firestar licked it. The crowd gasped.

"Would you cut that out? I'm trying to think."

The crowd began to gasp at their leader's straight-forwardness then realized what Firestar had actually said.


End file.
